In Theory
by M.Writings
Summary: M-21 has moments were he is 'Instinctual' and Muzaka has a theory why.
1. Puppy

**Please Read the Authors Note First.**

 _Hello._

 _First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this._

 _Just a quick note, this fiction piece is purely myself practicing with genres and playing around with word play that actually ended up with something to show for it. Having read some of the previous fictional entries to this category, I found out that my pacing is slightly different then most. However, the first part is just the scene and secondly I'm just seeing if it works to shake it up a bit._

 _Thank you to the in-namable batas who helped with this work before publishing, I really appreciate it._

 _Speaking of which, please may you leave a comment telling me: what you like, what you didn't like; what you thought worked or didn't work in terms of wording, sentence structure or what ever come to mind. It would be really helpful for my writings and maybe even suggest a genre you want me to work with._

 _Side Note: This story is assuming that the reader is at least past the 300 chapter mark._

 _And a **big thank-you to General Zargon for the critical eye of this work and picking up on mistakes that we all missed. Rather then saying it was badly written, General Zargon went through the piece and told myself what was wrong so the standard can be improved, Cheers mate X.**_

 _Thank you for your time._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Theory.**

There are rarely few times when it's okay for M-21 to 'go instinctual' when there's no danger of the Union to worry about or of accidental exposure if the children are around.

This is what they have started calling the moments when M-21 isn't… all there.

It started after the fight with Kentas. The first time it happened, Frankenstein was in the laboratory with Rai, Seira and Regis as Takeo and Tao were talking in the living room. Everyone had assumed that M-21 had gone to sleep, until thumping could be heard by the modified humans who had found their comrade curled on the floor with his back against the corner where the radiator was.

Turned out that he didn't much like being wrapped in a blanket for warmth.

M-21 wouldn't let anyone near him, growling as soon as they stepped into his room. And when they tried approaching him, the fangs and claws appeared as if ready for any threat. It wasn't until after Rai and Frankenstein patiently- almost assertively, like an adult going to a misbehaving child- crossed the room and simply placed his hand on his head, with a whisper of ' _family_ ', that M-21 finally calmed down.

From then, every once and a while for seemingly random reasoning, he would 'go instinctual'.

It was a bit like now, as the household shared a pleasant evening in the living room with Tao and Takeo sharing one couch, Frankenstein in the kitchen preparing some more tea for when _he_ came home from his wandering and the Nobles on the other couch casually (and a little less elegantly, though no-one will judge under this roof) leaning against M-21 who's sat in the middle with his arms around their shoulders.

He seemed relaxed enough, as he every now and then pressed his cheek to the head of one of them and circles around before doing it to the other- both of them were use to this and when a few strands becoming misplaced, bothered to fix them.

It wasn't until a while later, that M-21 stiffened and drew the two confused Nobles till they were nearly on his lap, then kept his eyes fixed on the door, with the few occasions twisting to glance out the window and back again.

Frankenstein sat there, fingers on his chin as Tao immediately went to his laptop, searching for anything out of place while the others attempt to get information from the vocally challenged hybrid.

"M-21." only a fleeting glance spared for the blond.

"M-21!" The tone of a command was met with full attention as Frankenstein stood and held a hand up for ' _Stay_ ' as he strolled to the door.

The blond man opened the door to great his Master and the new guest that- no doubt- will be causing _some kind_ of mess.

"Master, I trust your walk was pleasant." He smiled as he stood back to allow the Noblesse in but stopped the other.

"Frankenstein…" Rai started to say.

But the blond just smiled and- dare say- cheerfully continued "My child cannot understand the words, but he can understand tone so I need to act and sound like I have actually missed your presences, but needless to say I haven't." He paused to clasp a hand on the old wolfs shoulders and invited him in. "I'm sure you'll understand when you see him, just please refrain from making your usual mess and put the slippers on." He reached for a pair to hand to Muzaka before turning to see to his Master.

The werewolf ex-lord did as he was told then headed for the living room. Taking a seat next to the hacker, he started up a conversation with the dark haired human as he did his own observations.

"So… he always acts like that?" motioning across the table.

Tao answered "Apart from the glaring, I think it's just 'cause you're here, he jus' makes sure everyone's okay and he won't rest until he's seen all of us." and motioned around the room.

A grunt "Any idea what causes it and when it stops, any specific times it happens…" he looked around as he waved his hand in a circle.

Rai joined them, sitting in his usual chair, as Frankenstein walked behind M-21 and covered his eyes. "Well, it seems to happen after he wakes from sleep, no specific pattern and he will go and find every household member and either nudge them with his head- being the case with Master, Takeo and myself- and when we acknowledge him he will answer vocally with a small growl or a hug depending on who it is. With Tao it's a simple hug but with the young Nobles, M-21 seems to treat them more like children by when taking them under his chin when he hugs them and is a bit more protective as you can see."

During the talk, M-21's head had tilted back and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Apart from once, I think because there was a storm outside, sending him to sleep afterwards brings him back to his normal state of mind." He poured his Master a cup of tea before taking a seat besides Seira.

"And normal is…?"

"Snarky, quick tempered and overly protective." Piped Regis as short laughs sounded from around the table.

"Not much different apart from being more open in terms of expression" continued Frankenstein as he motioned to his own face "and that he can't seem to talk or knows how."

"Does he remember anything that happens in these sessions?"

"No. It's like he never woke. In fact, when he wakes up afterwards, he checks everyone in the same order, but this time he just talks to us- a simple 'Hey' or 'you okay?' most of the time."

There was a long silence as Muzaka mulled over what he's been told.

Long enough for small conversations to crop back up and for M-21 to finally awake.

"Sorry." he mumbled as his head lolled forward. A deep breath and he straightened up.

"Hey, pup." a toothy grin was answered with a hesitant "…hey?"

"How are you feeling, Sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you." Muzaka noted the clipped words, most likely due to the fact that he was trying to remember when the wolf ex-lord came in.

"If you don't mind, would I be able to talk to you later about a couple things?"

"…Sure." though he was looking at the pup, Muzaka waited for Frankensteins' silent permission before resuming to general chatter.

_Later in the Evening_

After a filling meal, Muzaka had found the pup on the balcony with Frankenstein. The others had gone upstairs to do… whatever they do on an evening, except Rai who was still sat enjoying the fine tea.

He had a few ideas of what was happening with the pup. After Rai mentioned him in passing comment- or a such given his quiet nature- when talking about the experimented humans, he had asked if it was because he knew where his place is in the pack. After a pause, Muzaka knew.

None of them had any idea.

The pup's probably confused.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?"

 _'Snarky, quick tempered and overly protective'_

The ex-lord chuckled and he stood at the other side of M-21, leaning on the railing.

"'Suppose you've figured why I wanted to talk to you, pup, and why now."

"Yeah, do you know why it happens or is it weird to you too?" His head dipped a bit as it turned to the older male.

"Nah, pups have a tendency to seek out pack members to see how they are or, most of the time, just to be near them for reasons like comfort and such. And they become bi-lingual when they reach the age of… forty-isshh… fifty… but before, then packs develop their own language they can understand." It really was that simple and the only explanation that fit.

A brief moment that was broken by Frankenstein "So essentially, an adult human with the mind of a werewolf child."

M-21's shoulders just sagged.


	2. Cold

**_Hello._**

 ** _Quick Authors Note, this was a '100 word' challenge that I decided do since the 5th of November fireworks were keeping me up. Any feedback is welcome- did you like it? then why? if not, why?_**

 ** _Challenge: do a writing trope that is frowned upon and see what becomes of it._**

 ** _Thank you for your time._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 _Cold._

 _That's the first thing she felt. The unbelievably numbing coldness that slowly constricted around her, keeping from her the gentle touches of any warmth. As far as she knew, she hasn't sustained any injuries and the feel of her breath told meant that she wasn't in a tank. No sound could be heard apart from her breathing and a faint whistling sound like… like the wind._

 _After what felt like too much effort, Seira opened her eyes to find herself curled up on her side on a concrete floor. Above her was the rotten roof, the wind caressing any of the white flakes that fell close to the jagged mouth._

 _She was alone._

 _Why was she alone?_

 _Fear and panic chased each other in her chest as she struggled to get up, the cold sealing around her. As she forced her arms to come closer, she Seira tried to remember…_

… _to remember, running._

 _And hiding._

 _Hiding from… it…_

 _It was… chasing us.. It-_

 _'Those are not my hands.' they were to big- to rough to be her own. So many cuts._

 _No…_

 _This is.. Not my memory._

 _Wake up…_

 _WAKE UP_!

Seira bolted upright, trembling as if she _was_ cold. It took a while but she eventually breathed deep and sank back into her pillows. Thankfully, it wasn't to often this happened but it still clawed at her nerves.

'I wonder whos memory that belonged to?'

She sighed and slid out of the bed. Silence greeted her ears, leading Seira to believe everyone to still be sleeping. Gently making her way downstairs, the young Noble decided to make a cup of tea.

That's what the children said to do.. Well, almost. They had said a warm drink helps them calm down after a nightmare. _Now, it wasn't a nightmare, per say…_

Suddenly sensing she wasn't alone, she turned to find M-21 just outside the kitchen. He was dressed in a loose shirt and bottoms with a blanket draped over his left arm. A low long growl sounded before he approached her, arms raised in a comforting manner.

Seira smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. When the kettle _clicked_ she detached herself to pour the water and stir before following the hybrid to the couch.

As she settled, M-21 wrapped the blanket around her warmly and resumed the hug with a hand patting her back. Low humming soon followed.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before she was lulled back to sleep.

Safe and warm.


	3. Silence

Takeo sat alone in his room.

The quietness surrounded him like a soft blanket. A soft caress of his nerves or fingers running through his hair. After this hectic rush and noise of life, both in school life and the mess that is the Union, an appreciation of the silence is well deserved.

Gun calloused fingers worked almost delicately through wet hair, as he sat in the middle of his room with legs crossed with loose fitting joggers as a towel draped over his shoulders.

He did this with strands no thicker than two fingers. Selecting them bit by bit, starting from the ends and working up. As soon as he found a knot, he took his time loosening the knots.

Half hour had passed and he had only managed to reach his ear, but this was no matter. The silen-

A soft continuous scratching sound could be heard as if someone was running their fingernails along a wall. And that's exactly what it was. Takeo could hear how the hand raises and falls as whomever came closer to his door. The sound seemed to come from no more then five feet away when a thought struck Takeo like a hammer on a bell.

He began tapping the ground in front of him. That made the other pause in their tracks. It sounded like they were drawing small circles on the wall before they tapped the wall with the same pattern Takeo did. This continued for a minute, Takeo creating a rhythm for the other to follow before he too was then tracing circles on the ground.

A whine was heard. Questioning. Seeking something.

Takeo huffed out a chuckle, before walking to the door to be greeted by a tired M-21 with eyes wide and wild, sharpened claws along side a leaning posture, supported against the wall.

Another whine as M-21 dared meet the eyes of the other, if only for a fleeting second. But Takeo knew that look, the unsureness but also the hope of... something.

Takeo held out his hand, a mere few centimetres from M-21s face, his palm open in the Others direction. A moment of hesitation and a last look as to seek permission, M-21 leaned in and sighed as he allowed the little warmth to comfort. The two stayed there, Takeo allowed his thumb to trace circles across the others cheek and occasionally pushed through and curled his fingers into his hair before pulling back to let M-21 nuzzle into his hand again.

Eyes drifted into a hazy stared before closing followed by the head lolling forward, grey hair forming a curtain in front of the others face. Takeo could see from the corners of his eyes, the claws retracting and rounding of into normal human nails.

"What happened?" M-21 stayed as he was though his shoulders hunched as he braces himself.

"Nothing much. You haven't been her too long but I can't say overall. I think you just wanted some assurance." He lowered his hand and put it into his pocket. "Ask Tao when you get a chance, He'll most likely find some footage, but ask around before that."

A nod agreement as M-21 looked up to and down Takeos hair. "Would you like some help with that?"

"...Sure." He really didn't mind. He had found out that quiet company seemed to create a homely feeling that was preferred when doing meanial tasks.

Takeo stepped back to allow M-21 to step inside as his phone sounded for a text. He was correct to believe it was Tao but the text...

 _Don't forget to check the wall ^^_

 **Good day reader,**

 **Sorry for the wait. Non of the betas responded to the story and most just gave a "It was good", which is nice to hear, don't get me wrong, but criticism was what I mostly needed.**

 **The idea behind this was to take something small- almost insignificant- like the taking care of the hair and a touch of the cheek and give enough leverage for it to become a whole section of itself and still keep it interesting.**

 **Like with the previous, tell me your thoughts, likes and dislikes of it, all is appreciated.**

 **And mostly, thank you for reading.**

 **.**


End file.
